


Surprise Kiss!

by TheCourtsJester



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AZIRAFELL, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Demon!Aziraphale, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Reverse Omens, Surprise Kissing, angel!Crowley, crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtsJester/pseuds/TheCourtsJester
Summary: Azirafell didn't mean to kiss Crowley. It just sort of happened...





	Surprise Kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading some fantastic works in the Good Omens fandom and thought to try my own. Sorry if the paragraphy structure is off. I hope you enjoy!

This was bad.

He did not want to do it. Well...He wanted to, but didn't MEAN to do. It kind of just happened. It meaning giving a kiss to Crowley. Now, he was perched on top of a random buliding in his haste to get away.

Azirafell had no idea how it happened really. They both were at the angel's flat drinking and having their regular chats when he had decided to lay one on him. He knew should have put an end to drinking around the angel. Six-thousand years had taught him that Crowley could voice his desires without any shame, even how he wanted to ravish Azirafell on every surface of his flat. He had started to like the attention and the alcohol was fighting his better judgement on the matter. 

He had been fighting aganist his attraction for Crowley for so long. An angel and a demon could not be together, it wasn't something that could happen. No matter how many times Crowley stated he wanted him, Azirafell always dismissed the idea or passed it off as a joke. Crowley could fall for fucks sake, but the bastard didn't care. He showed so much kindness to Azirafell when he shouldn't be concerning himself at all. Azirafell was a demon, not a potential lover. 

Azirafell's face flush as he groaned into his hands, “Demons can't be lovers.” 

That's the problem right there. Azirafell wanted to love him and stay by his side forever. After meeting up on that wall, Azirafell fell in love with Crowley. He was unlike any of the other angels Azirafell had ever met. There was something different about Crowley; something otherworldly. 

_“Didn't you have a flaming sword?” Azirafell pointed out as they gazed at the humans._

_“I did, but I gave it away”_

_“WHAT?!”_

_“The humans will need it more than I will”_

_“But won't she be mad?”_

_Crowley turned towards him with a smirk, “Maybe”_

Azirafell remembered the moment like it was a few minutes ago. The confidence Crowley had shown in giving his flaming sword away amazed Azirafell. He thinks, now that he's known Crowley this long, he had probably given the sword away just because it would be more entertaining than helpful. The bastard got some sick enjoyment out of toying with the rules, which just made Azirafell love him even more. He would never understand how Crowley was still an angel at this point.

“There you are, demon.”

Azirafell shrieked at Crowley appearing at his side. Crowley stood over him with his bright white wings fanning out from his back, then sitting next to the demon. Azirafell felt his heart beat speed up ten times more then was probably healthly for his body. He hoped he wouldn't get discorporated like this. _Embarrassing_

“Bastard! Don't scare me like that!”

“You had me worried when you left so quickly.”

Azirafell chuckled nervously, “Well, you know, I've got a lot of work to do. Tempting and such.” he did his best not to look directly at the angel. He wanted to have his thoughts together before seeing Crowley again, but luck wasn't on his side today.

“Ah yes, you are quite right.”

Crowley's words sounded strained; like he was controlling himself. Azirafell's gazed locked with his, which was a mistake on the demon's part, and found a hungry look on the angel's face. His bright blue eyes were clouded in hunger. Azirafell had seen that look so many times with each interaction. The look had made him hot and he had no business being that hot.

“You have been tempting me.”

“W-what?! I don't even like you!”

Crowley took both of Azirafell's hands with his own, “We both know that is not true, my demon.” Azirafell struggled to get his hands free, but Crowley's persistence kept him in place, “You have given me a taste and now I want more.” 

Azirafell's face grew hot and closed his eyes, “Fuck off!” 

Crowley let one of his hands go to touch his face. His thumb lightly caressing the demon's bottom lip with care. Time stopped for a moment when Azirafell met his gaze again and the beat of his heart was the only thing the demon heard. Crowley leaned into Azirafell's space to bring their lips together. It had felt so natural that Azirafell accepted the kiss without a fuss. Crowley's lips were soft and he took a moment to appericate the light pressure. It didn't take Crowley long to improve the kiss, asking permission with the pass of his tongue across Azirafell's bottom lip, which Azirafell granted in a delightful haze. 

The kiss wasn't as forceful as Azirafell thought it would have been with Crowley. He would deny thinking about it later, but he imagined Crowley being a very passionate kisser. He only assumed this from the numerous times Crowley explicitly told him what he wanted to do to him. This kiss was light and gentle with their tongues slowly caressing each other. He didn't mind though since it was the best snog of his life. They both pulled apart to breathe. _Blasted human lungs and their limits_

With the hand Crowley had let go, Azirafell placed it on Crowley's chest. His face morphed into slight shock. He could feel Crowley's heart beat. It was pounding just as hard as Azirafell's own heart. Crowley laid his hand over Azirafell's hand, “Do you feel it?” he moved closer and rested his forehead on Azirafell's, “During these six-thousand years, no one has ever made me feel the way you do.”

The statement made Azirafell warm all over. He might have been wrong to dismiss the angel's attempts towards him. The attempts fuelled by the love that Azirafell desperately wanted from him. Azirafell's head relocated to Crowley's shoulder, somewhat overwhelmed by the love Crowley was emitting,“You're one weird angel.” 

“Yes, as you have stated time and time again.” Crowley sighed, as if the moment between them had disappeared without the desire effect he wanted from it. Azirafell laughed softly into his shoulder, relishing in the slience they shared for a minute. Crowley wrapped his arms around Azirafell in a warm embrace. Somehow, Azirafell felt at peace with this angel.

“I love you, Crowley.”

Azirafell's face would be permanently red at this rate, but he didn't seem to care. The moment felt right to him,so he took the chance to say it out loud. It was at that moment Azirafell had made the best and worst decision of his idea when Crowley spoke up again.

“I love you too, demon. Now let us go back to my flat, so I can make love to you properly.”

Azirafell gawked at his words and preceded to sputter out profanities when Crowley picked him up bridal style and disappear with the snap of his fingers.

Maybe it wasn't too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Reverse Omens is my life now too *sigh* I will die with no regrets.


End file.
